normal day in ed
by casualty-connie
Summary: this is about Connie and Zoe and there clash. this is my first fanfiction so I am a bit nervous I hope you will like it connie and zoes day is quite intill a patient comes. their day gets worse when they find out something is worse with the patient. it has a connie and zoe clash. will zoe find out the true reason for connie back at holby. has zax and guy and connie relationship.
1. introduction

_Hello this is my first fanfiction this is just a short story I will be doing a long one after this._

_I would like you to review this please._

_This story will have two chapters and the other one will be on in a little while._

_Thank you for reading and reviewing my first fanfiction if you do._

_If there is any other stories you would like let me know on the other chapter I will put what type of stories I am willing to do._

_I also got help from Sdbubbles who does holby city she has been very good for advice for it._

_Thank you_

It was a normal day in the ED although it was very quiet though Connie and Zoe knew it wasn't going to be like that for long. They sat in the office completing as much work as they could before the day started, now and again they would look at each other as they were still very cautious with each other especially Zoe and why couldn't she be the CEO or guy south got Connie without her even knowing and she didn't know why Connie was in the ED. She wanted a new consultant but she was ment to decide with him yeah he is the boss but this was her place and they was ment to make the decisions together. This was meant to be Zoes ward yet was being left behind with Connie and guy south going out and talking to each other about the ward and then it changing without her even knowing or asked about it they just did what they wanted to do and she found out when they had done it or decided to do it she even sometimes found out when the rest of the staff found out what was happening.

All of a sudden Robyn rushed in "Robyn I told you to knock" said Connie her voice sounding angry although she was wasn't and just trying to get her point across " sorry someone has just came in they are in resus they need a consultant" said Robyn her voice full of worry. Connie and Zoe both ran to resus and ran through the doors where Fletch and lily were waiting for them "forty four year old male fractured right knee and foot and swelling with minor bruising" said Fletch "Ok what happened said Connie, I am just going to look at your leg and foot if you get any pain I want to tell me ok?" said Connie. "He was involved in a crash, his name is John." Said lily in her normal voice "well you are lucky to only have this" said Zoe in a calm voice and slowly chaotic resus started to slow down after rushing around as before. John screamed when Connie touched a bit of his leg. "Ok I want a x-ray he should be in that much pain." "They have already done one" said lily and lily handed over the tablet and Connies face dropped down. "Ok we need to do something now" said Connie.


	2. determination

_This is the second chapter._

_Casualty_

_Fletch_

_ZoeHannah_

_Robyn_

_NickJordan_

_TessBateman_

_ConnieBeauchamp_

_Elliothope_

_JacNaylor_

_Guysouth_

_SerenaCampbell_

_thank you to the people who have already reviewed it means a lot to me._

_Thank you._

* * *

"What's happened?" said Zoe "he has a bleed and it is rapid we need to get him to theatre" said Connie trying to stay calm. "It is totally booked" said fletch "we will have to do it here said Connie"

Few hours later and the man got operated on and was in HDU. The staff was in the bays "Connie can I talk to you a minuet? "Said Zoe. "She is in trouble" said noel. "You know they don't get along" said lily. "Supposedly she done something she shouldn't do" said noel "she operated on a patient" said lily in a way of defending Connie. In Zoes office they were arguing. "You shouldn't have done that." Said Zoe in a annoyed voice. "I was trying to save a patient" said Connie in a near shout. "You will give us a bad press or something." "bad press would you rather the man died then it would be bad press and look who is talking bad press I will give you bad press." Said Connie anger raging through her. "What do you want?" said Zoe trying to catch Connie off guard. "What do you mean?" said Connie now confused at how a conversation just changed. "Why are you working here what does the ED have that you want to have?" said Zoe. "Well for start I needed a job secondly why not?" said Connie then walking out of the office to the rest of the ED leaving Zoe confused. Why Connie working there, what has she got to get? So many questions ran through Zoes mind. Zoe needed to find out but how determined is she?


	3. secret

Hello I have decided to carry it on.

So here it is I am knid of regretting writing them now as it has taken a lot of my time and no one seems to want to read them which is kind of hurting me.

Keep reviewing. As I will not update intill I have at least one more.

Thank you.

* * *

Zoe was on a mission, to find out why Connie Beauchamp was now here. She knew Connie lived in America for a while, could something have happened there? Guy south said that Connies heart was with holby city but that didn't explain why Connie got training for emergency care or that she came to the emergency department. Zoe wanted to find out. Unfrtunalty Connie is very sly and can pick up on things very easily. Can Connie and Zoe work out what each other is doing?

Find out in chapter 2….


	4. mission

Hello this is the fourth chapter.

Thank you for all of your support.

I will not be updating intill I get 1 more review.

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

She walked into the ED more determined to find out. She was going to have a meeting in private with guy south to see if he knew.

Zoe had to find out if guy south wasn't going to tell her she will just have to find out herself.

Zoe was in thought intill noel come over.

"Are you ok there? " asked noel to zoe she didnt seem right.

"Yeah I am fine has guy south been down atall?" Asked zoe.

"Not as far as I know why?" Asked noel now confused she was acting strange was it to do with what happened between her and connie?

"I will be back if you see him can you let him know I am looking for him please?" Asked zoe just before she left.

Zoe stormed to guy souths office and knocked on the door with a loud bang.

"Come in" guy south said and zoe entered.

She found guy and connie talking in his office.

"Mr south can I talk to you in private please."zoe asked.

"Doctor hannah carnt you see that I am busy? " asked guy self getting annoyed.

"I guess that I can ask you both together." Said zoe.

Could she acctualy get the awnsar was it that easy?

t"what do you want? " asked guy in a tired way.

"I know I have asked you before but why is connie back? " asked zoe.

"Dr hannah how many times have we been ovet this you needed a consultant so I got you one ok?" Asked guy getting really irritated now at zoe asking.

"Fine enjoy yourselfs what ever you are doing. " said zoe.

She stormed out of the office.

And then noel walked in.

"Did zoe find you?" Asked noel.

"Yeah why wouldn't she have?" Asked guy.

"I was just wondering thats all. " said noel.

"Could you tell zoe if she does what she did again she will be put on a warning. " asked guy.

Noel nodded and then left the office.

"She is like a kid" said connie feeling annoyed how zoe acted.

"Dont worry if she does it again she will be put on a warning. " said guy.

"I think she is up to something." Said connie just before standing.

"Where are you going. " asked guy self suspisoly.

Connie didn't awnsar insed she just left.

What is about to happen?

Find out in chapter 5.


	5. fight

Surprises on this chapter.

It is going to be very OC (out of the character.)

* * *

Connie walked on the ED.

"Has anyone seen Zoe?" Shouted Connie in a nice voice.

"I saw her walking around the ED she looked a bit angry." Said Tess.

Connie looked around to see if she could find her.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Said Robyn trying to get tom her.

"Yeah Robyn." Said Connie in a sweet voice.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Robyn slightly worriedly.

"Of course." Said Connie trying to sound comforting to the nurse.

"In private." Said Robyn.

Connie and Robyn walked over to a corner.

"What do you do if you see someone do something wring and you want to say something but you are afraid you will get in to trouble?" asked Robyn.

"Whats happened?" asked Connie.

"Dr Hannah and nurse Bateman." Said Robyn in a whisper.

"Come here a minuet." Said Connie.

Back in the rest of the ED Zoe was with Tess and noel.

"This is just stupid what do they have to keep a secret?" asked Zoe.

"Well she isn't someone to keep quiet." Said Tess.

"Exaxly thats what I want to know." Said Zoe in a winge.

"I will be back in a minuet." Said Tess.

A few minutes later and Connie was walking around the ED with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" asked max.

"Just wait and see." Said Connie in a evil way.

Zoe walked on the ED.

"Need to speak to Zoe." Said Connie.

She went over to Zoe.

"Guy south wasn't happy with you." Said Connie.

"So what?" said Zoe.

"Nothing." Said Connie smiling still.

"You seem very happy." Said Zoe.

"I am so happy." said Connie.

"Why what is so great?" asked Zoe.

"Just thinking of the day when I am clinical lead." Said Connie sounding proud at her self.

"Well loose that then." Said Zoe making cone sound stupid.

Connie started walking toward Zoe.

"It could be very close." Said Connie.

"I wouldn't count on it you are nothing but a consultant on a ward you are not as high as you use to be I know you I will get to the source of it I will." Zoe said in a mean way.

"You wont find out and I will stop you from finding out get ready to not know what happened to you as it will come all of a sudden." Said Connie.

As Zoe just lost it in a moment of anger she kicks Connie in the leg. As Connie raged she picked up a jug of water chucked it on to Zoe. Then Zoe slapped Connie and Connie doe it to her. Zoe hit her again so she done the same. They stared pulling each others arms and so then they got into a big fight with the ED staff around them.

"Shouldnt we stop them?" asked Tess.

"I will phone guy south." Said Noel.

"Do something." Said Robyn.

"No way this cool." Said max in a hilarious voice.

"Mad person." Said Robyn,

Connie and Zoe was fighting still.

Soon guy south went over to them. Breaking the fight happening there.

What is going to happen to them?

Find out in the chapter coming soon.


	6. stop

I know that I haven't updated in ages. And I thaught I wouldnt update juring casualty.

My spell check is playing up. so sorry.

* * *

Guy self charged towards them and split them.

"What are you to doing? "Asked guy.

"She stranded it blame her." Said Connie.

"Zoe my office now I will deal with Connie later." said guy

"Um what have I done? "Asked Connie.

Guy and Zoe went to his office.

"Well 4 things in one day."said guy.

"what is the other 2 things?" asked Zoe.

"one someone told me what you and Tess have done and the other thing." Said guy.

"what are you going to show me?" asked Zoe.

He showed Zoe some footage of earlier in the day. Zoe just stared at it she didn't know there was a camera there how coulsd she have been so stupid.

"now see." Said guy.

"yeah but what is the other thing?" asked Zoe she was confused.

"Connie and Robyn came to me earlier and Robyn had told Connie and she was making a formal complaint it is very serious Zoe I am afraid I am going to have to suspend you." Said guy.

"oh unfortunately yeah like I can belive that I don't even know wat I have done wrong." Said Zoe.

Guy explained to Zoe what she had done and at first she

refused what they had said but then admitted to it after a while…..

"now you can pack your things and go." Said guy.

"what about Tess and Connie. "Asked zoe worried for Tess.

"I cannot discus that with you." Said guy.

"fine bye." Said Zoe now veryannoyed.

Zoe left and a few minuets later Connie walked in.

"now I should suspend you but you are a valued member of staff and Zoe started it I am going to move you to another ward for a few days you are not to go nearED I am putting you back in Darwin." SAID guy he had another plan for Connie what she would love however what would it mean for Zoe if he went through with it.

"thank you very much." Said Connie.

"do not let me down there is also something else only if you can listen to me and followthe rule." Said guy.

"I will try so hard." Said Connie.

Guy explained to Connie what it was. Connie was over the moon all she had to do was stay out of the ED in till the meeting and then it would be fine.

A few days later and it was the meeting. Guy Connie Zoe a few other ED staff who saw and some of the board was there.

"Connie what did you say to Zoe." Asked guy.

"barley anything she just started on me." Said Connie.

Find out what else happens soon.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages.

Please read my crossover when it comes out it will have alot of surprises it will have a bit from all of my casualty and holby fanfictions .

I will try and update sooner next time.


	7. trial

I have put some mental health problems in but I hope you don't find them offensive me and my family suffer from mental health problems so I hope you don't mind how I have put them in. i am not going to carry on if you don't review.

* * *

So Connie had just told a lie but what was Zoe about to do?

2 can play games with this.

"Zoe I want you to tell us what happened." Said guy.

"Connie wad teasing me she always tries to she said she was going to get my job and I just lost it but she also attacked me." Said Zoe.

"Thank you." Said guy.

"Oh please so I attacked you did I poured something on you." Said Connie.

"You still attacked me." Said Zoe.

"When does pulling out a little bit of hair mean attack." Said Connie.

"Now children." Said guy.

"It is like a war for infants in here." Said one of the male board members.

"Tess can you tell me what you saw." Said guy.

"Well I did not see before but I saw the fight and sorry Zoe but you did start it." Said Tess.

"Yeah and I want to finish it." Said Connie.

"Well then bring it on." Said Zoe.

"Ok then." Said Connie.

"Fine then." Said Zoe.

They both got off their chairs.

"Girls sit down right now." Said guy.

"Oh it is just as well." Said Zoe.

"What do you mean?" asked guy.

"Well you would only defend Connie." Said Zoe.

"What do you mean?" asked guy.

"Well you are sleeping with her." Said Zoe.

"Where did you get that idea?" Asked guy.

"Shes paranoid." Said Connie.

Guy just smiled at Connie. And she smiled at him back.

"I am not paranoid." Said Zoe.

"So delusional." Said Connie.

"Oh haha." Said Zoe in a sarcastic voice.

"Robyn did you see anything?" asked guy.

"I only saw the fight I didn't see who started it or before." Said Robyn.

"What about what a certain someone told me." Said Connie.

"Oh yeas we got a accusation you tried to kill a patient now we kept this information from Connie as we did not want her to get angry but now she has brought it into light." Said guy.

"Who was it that she tried to kill?" asked Connie.

"I did not know that it was him and I did not try to kill him I just accidently gave him the wrong thing." Said Zoe trying to defend herself.

"Ok we should stop here said guy Connie my office I will tell you there." Said guy.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you who it was Mrs Beauchamp I didn't know my self." Said Robyn.

Who is it that Zoe and Tess tried to kill.

Find out some time soon.


	8. what

please review the people who have it means a lot to me.

sorry if it is so small i will try to update tomorrow morning i will update again before 10 as i need you to tell me what you want for the next stage for the story.

* * *

"Who did she try to kill?" asked Connie.

They were now in guy self's office.

"Your father." Said guy.

"My father what was he even doing here." Said Connie.

"He hurt himself they looked at his files and saw he cannot have a certain thing as it would poison him and they still gave it to him." Said guy.

"Why would they do that?" asked Connie her anger was rising.

"They thought that would be the only thing to treat him." Said guy.

"Well when a patient cannot have something it is going to make them worse." Said Connie she was slightly shouting.

"I knew." Said guy.

"I don't care if I get fired I am gunna sort this out." Said Connie.

Before guy could stop her Connie went out of the office.

Back on the ED Zoe was in her office. Connie walked in acting normal hiding her anger she walked calmly as possible over to the side of Zoe's desk that she was on.

"Hi you seem ok I thought guy would have told you." Said Zoe.

"This is for my father." Said Connie.

She slapped Zoe around the face.

"That hurt." Said Zoe rubbing her face where it was hit on.

"Don't you ever….. ever go near my family again do I make myself clear." Said Connie anger rising with every breath she took.

Just as this happened guy rushed in with her daughter grace.

"Sorry she was in reception your nanny had to go." Said guy.

"Oh grace hello girl." Said Connie trying not to let her anger for Zoe be seen to her daughter.

"Mummy you look like you have been crying." Said grace in her sweet 6 year old voice.

Connie bent down by her knees.

"I have been crying sweetie but it is ok granddad is just a bit unwell." said Connie.

"Why is granddad ill?" asked grace with curiosity.

"Well you know how I said that granddad has been losing his memory?" asked Connie.

"Yeah you said he forgets things but he will always love me no matter if he knows my name or not." Said grace.

"Well granddad is worse I had a look at something called is medical records I am so sorry my girl he only has a few days to live." Said Connie nearly crying.

"Granddad is going to die I will never see him again?" asked grace getting really upset.

"That's right." Said Connie.

"You fix people you could save him." Said grace filled with desperation.

"Some other doctors hurt him he will not be able t get better." Said Connie.

"My granddad is going to die." Said grace who was now crying.

"I am so sorry." Said Connie.

"can we see him?" asked grace.

"Of course if you want to." Said Connie.

"Yeah I want to see him." Said grace.

"Ok then guy can we go?" asked

"Of course." Said guy.

Connie got ready and her and grace left to go Connie decided not to take her car as it was just down the road from the hospital where her father was. Across the road she saw someone lying on the grass so she decided that she would go and see them to help it was not a busy road.

"Grace stay here for me hold my mobile you know how to call 999 like I have told you loads of times before." Said Connie handing her phone to grace.

"Yeah mummy." Said grace she got the dial pad and started to dial the number just before Connie crossed.

Just before Connie crossed she smiled at grace.

"Remember say grace Beauchamp so they are 100% know it is you my daughter." Said Connie so grace nodded.

Connie looked both ways saw no cars so started walking across the road grace was now on the 999 serivce talking to one of the holby city people they knew it was grace by the way she talked to Connie was crossing and she got to the middle of the road looked again at a area she was safe Connie started to cross when a speeding van came and knocked Connie. "Mummy mummy." Shouted grace and the paramedics were on the other end so they could speak to grace while they came. They immedly knew something was wrong and tried to speak to grace.

What will happen to Connie? Will she survive please review or won't carry on also with the other on.


	9. crash

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed/favorated this story it means alot to me at the bottem of the page there is a question and it is upto your reviews what I do next in the story.

* * *

the paramedics ran through the ED into resus with Connie.

"its Connie Beauchamp she got run over." Said big mac rushing Connie over.

"ok can we get a head and abdominal ct scan." Said Tess.

Grace came in to resus.

"hello grace. Zoe this is grace it is her daughter." Said big mac bringing grace over.

"what is happening to my mummy." Asked grace really worried about her mother.

"your mummy will be ok." Said Tess.

"why had mummy got loads of tubes." Asked grace.

"it is ont as bad as it seems it is just to make sure Connie is ok." Said Tess.

"when will she wake?" asked grace.

"we don't know yet your mummy will be fine." Said Tess.

"ok right." Said grace.

Guy had heard about Connie and rushed into the ED.

"is Connie ok or not." Asked guy.

"mr self." Said grace rushing over to guy and hugging his leg. Her and guy had become close as Connie spent time with him.

"hello grace." Said guy as kindly as possible.

"what is wrong with my mummy?" asked grace.

"they are going to find out." Said guy.

A little time later they had the results of the head and abdominal CT scans.

There was something wrong with the lower part of her body one.

"um guy look at this." Said Tess.

"what oh my goodness what is that." Said guy although they all knew what it could be.

"well it is not good enough to see but it could be one of 2 things. Cancer or she is early pregnant." Said Tess.

"what are they mean?" asked grace.

"well hopefully mummy is going to give you a little brother or sister." Said guy.

"what is the other one?" asked grace.

"your mummy could be very unwell." Said guy.

Connie started to slowly wake.

What is going to happen?

Should Connie be pregnant or should she have the other one isshe is pregnant who do you want the father to be of the child.

Please review.

I cannot update intill I know what you want I am leaving it up to you to decide connies fate.


	10. pregnant

as more people said pregnant to I am doing that. sorry to people who didnt want that.

Please don't stop reading and reviewing because I have decided that. i have got some supprises for thoes who didnt get it. and other things i will pick yours.

* * *

Zoe walked into the ED.

She walked over to the 'mystery patient' and was shocked to see it was Connie.

"Oh Connie." Said Zoe who was shocked to see Connie especially like that.

"Connie I need to know if you have or not and Zoe we don't need you can you please go." Said Tess trying to make life as easy for Connie.

"Connie test." Said guy just to remind her.

"Tess Zoe can stay." Said Connie.

"what did she just say." Said Zoe and Tess in union.

"Connie are you out of your mind." Asked guy.

"well I am guessing she is on pretty strong drugs." Said Zoe.

"yeah I did do one I cannot picture what….. im pregnant." Said Connie getting the memory back.

"your what did you say." Asked Zoe.

"who is the father?" asked Tess.

Connie and guy looked at eachoter.

"so I was not paranoid or delusional." Said Zoe slightly angry.

"no you was not." Said guy.

"why didn't you be honest." Asked Zoe.

"in front of the board?" asked Connie.

"are you really mad?" asked guy.

"and what about you lying about my father." Said Connie.

"looks like we are all guilty." Said Zoe.

"yeah it looks like it." Said guy.

"I am so sorry I was so mean to you." Said Connie starting crying a bit.

"hormones are playing around already?" asked Zoe.

"looks lit it would be." Said guy.

They all laughed a bit.

Zoe left the room for a while.

"I think we should re do the test just to make sure." Said Tess.

They done the test and it was positive again it revealed Connie was one month in particular 5 weeks.

"so you knew you was pregnant how?" asked guy he was confused by it.

"well isn't it obvious." Said Tess.

Connie and guy looked at her.

"I missed a period and felt ill." Said Connie.

"I was going to do this but there is no time like the present." Said guy.

I know this is short but give me the whole of tomorrow and I will have a very long chapter for you i know I had all today but I had 4 hours of revision and exams and today has been ….. interesting.

Please don't stop r&r it means loads to me and sorry to the people who didn't get what they want but please keep reading and reviewing as there might be a few shocking things come along soon.


	11. proposal

Hi like what I said very long chapter and managed to get chapter 11 don't but that will be updated when I have done chapter 12 to get a head for it.

"What are you going to ask?" asked Tess.

* * *

"I dunno." Said Connie.

"I will be back." Said guy.

"Were you going ay?" asked Connie.

Guy left which left Tess and Connie confused.

Zoe walked back into resus with grace.

"I thought you would like to see each other. "said Zoe.

Connie slowly got up right and siting on the edge of the bed.

Grace climbed on to the bed and hugged her.

"Mummy are you going to have a baby?" asked grace.

"yeah I am going to." Said Connie.

"where is it at the minuet?" asked grace.

"inside the tummy." Said Connie.

"so a human is living in you?" asked grace.

"yeah kina." Said Connie.

"were about?" asked grace.

Connie pointed to the area where the baby currently is.

"the baby is right there." Said Connie.

"how come you look thin one of the teacher at my school had a baby and she was big. "said grace.

"because she was only a couple of months along when you finished for the summer holidays and then when you all came back her baby had grown a bit." Said Connie.

"it is really cute you to." Said Zoe she had never seen a caring side to Connie except for patients.

"I have never raised my voice at grace and so she is never naughty." Said Connie.

"mummy can I ask you another question." Asked grace.

"go on." Said Connie.

"how was they baby made?" asked grace.

"I think that is a question for another time." Said Connie.

Her and Zoe looked at each other and smirked.

"anyway I have to go." Said Zoe.

Zoe left resus and went to see max who was in the car park.

"so how was your day?" asked max.

"interesting that is all I can say and yours." Said Zoe.

"very underproductive" Said max.

"we have to have a baby." Said Zoe.

"um what did you say?" asked max.

"I want to have a baby seeing Connie with grace ad her new baby it is so sweet." Said Zoe.

"wait I thought you hate her." Said max.

"we have had a talk and when you see a side like that to someone you cannot stay mad at them." Said Zoe.

"a side like th…..what do you mean? "asked max.

"well she is in hospital really ill and she is putting 100% to make sure her daughter is ok first." Said Zoe.

"well that is what you call decent motherhood." Said max.

"so can we have one?" asked Zoe.

"I thought you couldn't get pregnant." Said max.

"there is loads I could go on now. That won't include injecting myself." Said Zoe.

" so we are going to have a baby." Said max.

"only if you agree." Said Zoe.

"ok then should we try without the drugs first instead of putting all that horrible chemicals into you and then if it doesn't work we will speak to someone." Said max.

"I guess you see it all the time they try with drugs it don't work later on they are off drugs and that have one." Said Zoe.

They walked off and got a taxi it was zoes turn to have max over so they went to her house to talk about it.

When they got in the went into the living room and talked about it more so they knew for defiant.

"well if we are going to do this we should do this probably." Said max.

"what do you mean?" asked Zoe.

Max got out a ring.

"will you marry me?" asked max.

"when did you get that?" asked Zoe.

" a few days ago I wanted to propose anyway." Said max.

"of course." Said Zoe.

Max put the ring on her finger I was a gold ring with a single diamond ring but it was massive.

"well we are engaged." Said max.

"I think we need some wine." Said Zoe.

Went into the kitchen.

"you cannot drink when you are pregnant." Said max shouting to her as she was in another room.

"I wont." She said shouting back at max.

She walked back in with a small bottle and 2 glasses.

"where is it all." Said max.

"do you want quality or quantity." Said Zoe.

"I thought you went fir quantity." Said max.

"well this is different." Said Zoe.

They smiled at each other nearly laughing about their disagreement that they had just had that they found a little slightly funny.

Zoe pored them the drink and carried on talking they decided now would be a good idea to arrange things for the wedding and engagement party.

Back at the hospital guy was looking around in his office and he needed to find it his office looked like a sty.

Tess walked in after knocking and was completely amazed at the complete didorganiseathion of his office was.

"Connie is asking for you." Said Tess trying not to choke.

"cant you see that I am busy." said guy who was annoyed.

Tess just left the room.

She knew that she was now going to get a mouthful from a moody mood swing Connie.

She got down to resus.

She was dreading having to tell Connie.

"guy is a bit busy." Said Tess.

"ok then." Said Connie.

Tess was going to die of shock soon.

Connie was being really nice to people the last couple of hours.

"you haven't had memory loss have you?" asked Tess.

"oh yeah jock about it why don't you." Said Connie because her father was really ill and she was angry at what Tess said.

"ok I am sorry." Sad tees.

"it is ok everyone forgets things." Said Connie.

"how do you feel?" asked Tess.

"I feel slightly ill but I think that is just morning sickness I normally feel ill around this time I have had it for a couple of days." Said Connie.

"do you normally be?" asked Tess.

"no it just gives me a feeling barley even notice it." Said Connie.

A few hours later.

Guy finally came into the room.

"oh here he is." Said Tess.

"so the wonderer returns." Said Connie.

"sorry I am late." Said guy.

"I am thinking a few hours behind." Said Connie.

Guy walked over to Connie.

He bent down and said.

"Connie I was going to do this before but now with a baby and the glow you have with it I am more determined then ever to make your and the kids life as great as possible I want my life with you I want to awaken and see your face have grace come into the room jumping on the bed be woken at 1am by the baby wanting to be fed I know this is not how you and me do life but lets just change history lets be a family together and be happy throughout our life together so I am asking you Constance chase will you marry me." Asked guy.

What will happen next find out soon? And I know that it is weird her name when guy says it but I done research that is her actually first name and the maiden name of her. Sorry for the spelling. and will not update intill have atlaeast 2 more reveiws. sorry to thoes who do and has to wait.


	12. yeah

So will Connie say yes or will she say no?

Should zoe have a baby?

* * *

Please keep reading and reviewing chapter 10 got only one I want two again before update.

Connie started to cry.

"of course." Said Connie barley being able to speak.

"you you said yeh yes." Said guy stuttering not believing Connie agreed.

He placed the ring onto Connie finger.

The next day Connie had been moved to a private room.

Zoe and max welded onto the ED.

Zoe went into the office that was only hers for a few days with max.

"it feels good to have my own office back." Said Zoe.

"only for a few days." Said max.

Then Connie walked in.

"I thought you was still in resus." Said Zoe.

"oh I have been moved to a bed I was just getting something don't worry I am not back yet." Said Connie.

"how do you nave normal clothes on." Asked Zoe.

"guy brought some for me." Said Connie.

"ok then." Said Zoe.

"look Zoe as much as I would want to be clinical lead I am letting you keep it and this is not me playing a trick on you I am being serious." Said Connie.

"ok where is Mrs Beauchamp gone." Said max looking either side of Connie for a joking way.

"Mrs Beauchamp will be back in a couple of days so don't get use to it." Said Connie.

"yeah and with bad mood swings." said Zoe.

"we should get a drink together." Said max.

"um what did you just say?" asked Connie.

"well you are both getting along so when Connie is out we should go for a drink." Said max.

"well I get to go at 4 today." Said Connie.

"ok then 8 today then." Said max.

Connie walked out now she had to tell guy.

Guy was walking along the corridor when he saw Connie going back to her bed and he went over.

"we are meeting Zoe and max tonight." Said Connie.

"ok then." Said guy.

He knew by now that if they argued it would never stop and with a pregnant woman who could win nearly every time before he knew that he should not argue.

"we need a engagement party." Said Connie.

"what is the point you cannot drink…Connie stared at him…ok we will have a party." said guy.

Connie walked off happily.

'she is going to make me skint' thought guy.

Guy went over and took connies notes as he wanted to see what the conclsi0on was for her being ran over.

'_Mrs Beauchamp 44 years old female._

_04/04/14: car crash unconscious done head and abdominal CT scan. Head fine something in abdominal. 5 weeks 2 days pregnant. Gained conscious. _

_Blood pressure: 04/04/14 afternoon 22 evening 15. 05/04/14 night 10 morning 6. This is high but no diabetes found._

_Will be released on 05/04/14 at 4pm.'_

It was now 4 so Connie could be released.

They went to her house as they have decided he would move into hers as she had a bigger house he only had a one bedroom. They both had got ready and it was now time for them to meet zax.

They all met at a reastraunt.

They got shown to the table they was sitting at it was a very posh one Zoe and max paid for going there and guy and Connie was going to pay for the food and drink.

"so when did you two get together?" asked Zoe.

"well not long ago about 2 months ago." Said Connie.

"hold on what is that? "asked Zoe pointing to connies ring.

"me and guy are engaged." Said Connie.

Zoe showed her ring.

"me and max are to." Said Zoe.

"oh wow." Said Connie.

"Connie cannot drink what do you want guy?" asked Zoe.

"I am not drinking as Connie cannot." Said guy.

"ok we won't then." Said Zoe.

"yeah it is not fair on you two." Said max.

"no it is fine. "said Connie.

"so then." Said Zoe.

"do you two want to come to our engagement party on Monday." Said Connie.

"yeah do you want to come to ours we don't have a date yet." Said Zoe.

"yeah I would love to." Said Connie.

"we should go wedding shopping." Said Zoe.

"I know this great place where you can get wedding things." Said Connie.

"want to go over the weekend?" asked Zoe.

"well I need a dress for the party so ok." Said Connie.

"is that ok with you max?" asked Zoe.

"I guess." Said max pretending like he had to say yes when he didn't mind.

"and you." Said Connie.

"me and max can get to know each other a bit." Said guy.

"so does this mean we are going to both be welcoming babies then?" asked Connie.

"we are kina trying yeah." Said Zoe.

They talked for a while and had food and then they went home. After a while of enjoying themselves together.

As Connie was getting tired and max had to get to work earlier as he had a appointment with a patient.

"I am so exhausted." Said guy.

"how do you think I feel." said Connie.

Guy walked over to Connie and made her have her back to his front so he could put his arms around her and feel the area where their baby was.

"I cannot wait for it to be born." Said guy.

"I cannot wait for it to kick and I can feel it first moves." Said Connie.

"I cannot wait for it to push on your bladder and watch you suffer." Said guy but for a joke Connie just gently kicked him nicely.

"I cannot wait to see it on the screen to see our baby inside to hear it heart beat know it is our baby." Said Connie the whole house went silent.

What is going to happen with the wedding planning? Find out very soon.


	13. weddings

Well here is the next chapter I cannot update on Monday 9th Thursday Friday or Thursday 26th just pre warning got exams prom and exam revision (obviously not in that specific order.)This chapter is about Connie and Zoe going wedding shopping but was it that good idea for them to do that or not? I would of updated last night but my document manager started to mess around then it all whent wired.

don't know if I should make Zoe pergant I want your reviews to answer the more yes I will the more no I will not if I get a tie I will leave it to my friends as they sometimes read my stories/watch it.

* * *

Today they was going wedding shopping as it was now the weekend and max and guy had decided that they would spend some time getting to know each other.

Connie and Zoe had met on the outside of the town and went to a clothes shop first so Connie could get a party dress for her engagement party.

She tried on all different dresses but none of them they really liked.

A while later Connie had found a dress it was just under the knee and showed off a ting baby bump.

"Connie you look amazing." Said Zoe.

"Thank you." Said Connie.

She brought the dress.

They went the shop that Connie said about and they both eventually found the perfect dress. That was after a while.

Connies top half was made out of elastic but figure showing material to be able to fit her bump and it had crystals on it went down to the floor and flired at the bottom bits it had slight pleated.

Zoes was shorter hers was tight around the top and went straight down she had diamonds on hers but she wanted a basic dress so she had that for her wedding.

Now what they needed was there tiaras vailes tights jeualrey flowers shoes and anything other. They decided to but those things from the shop.

The day went really well so well that they had thought of little pranks they could play on max and guy together.

This chapter is short but it was just to say what they got for their wedding.

The next chapter will be longer. I know jeualrey is spelled wrong but it don't give me the correct word for it on my speller.


	14. party

Please read and review.

What is going to happen on their engagement nights and so I can write it in advance do you want Zoe to have a baby or no?

Thanks for all of your support.

Please keep giving it.

* * *

As they were booked for the month Zoe decided to have her engagement night the day before Connies as they were both going to only have one that didn't last very long.

Zoe had got her dress and the things for it she was in her house getting her dress on and all the other things she had a black dress what was spot on knee length.

Her and max got to the party just before everyone else to make sure it was all ready.

Soon people started to arrive.

"Zoe it is so lovely." Said Connie even though they were worse enemies at work they got along really well when they had left the hospital.

"thanks Connie." Said Zoe.

Connie walked to find guy who was staring at all the alcohol he could not have.

"go and have some." Said Connie.

"no I will not." Said guy.

Lily walked over to Connie.

"Mrs Beauchamp you are not drinking." Said lily only Tess guy max and Zoe knew that Connie was pregnant out of the staff.

"no I do not drink." Said Connie.

"right ok." Said lily.

"yeah rather make sure i am kept healthy." said Connie.

Lily walked off to somewhere.

Guy and max was talking to each other.

"so how is Zoe then." Asked guy.

"well a fiancé is never easy to be around." Said max.

"try living with a pregnant fiancé. "said guy.

"oh I cannot wait with Zoe." Said max but in sarcaltly.

Connie and Zoe walked over.

"what are you two talking about?" asked Connie.

"Nothing much." Said guy.

Max and guy smiled to each other.

"max can I talk to you a minuet." Asked Zoe.

"yeah what?" asked max.

"i took a test and I am pregnant." Said Zoe.

"really well that was quick." Said max.

"haha no cannot believe you fell for that." Said Zoe.

"how long are these jokes going to go on for." Said guy.

"how long do you want them to go on for?" asked Zoe.

"it doesn't matters we will carry on for how ever long we want to." Said Connie.

"right then." Said max.

"what is that smell?" asked Connie.

"I cannot smell anything." Said Zoe.

"me either." Sad guy.

"I have to go and find it." Said Connie.

She walked off to it.

"well get use to that." Said Zoe.

"she ate my toast this morning because she liked the smell." Said guy.

It was the next day.

Connie and Zoe was at work. And they still didn't get along in a work environment.

"I thought you said it was 60." Said Zoe.

"no I said it was 80 it says it on the sheet." Said Connie.

"what should we do we cannot give them 20 as it will give them a over does." Said Zoe.

"well they are going to have to be in agonising pain for the next few hours." Said Connie.

Zoe walked away from Connie.

"if you was not pregnant I would punch you." Said Zoe walking away from her.

"if I wasn't pregnant I would come over and kick you in the shins." Said Connie.

Luckily no one else was in resus to hear Connie pregnant.

Later on guy and Connie was sitting in his office.

"what would you name her if she was a girl?" asked guy.

"Izabella-rose." Said Connie.

"wow was not expecting a name to be so adorable." Said guy.

"well was would you want Mrs cable." Said Connie.

Her and guy just smiled to one another.

"what about a boy?" asked guy.

"well better hope it is a girl." Said Connie.

"if we named him that it would be long." Said guy.

"yeah because Mrs Beauchamp has the kid with the weirdest name." said Connie.

Their love was growing.

It was now the evening so Connie and guy was at the house getting ready. Connie was in the kitchen eating as she was already done and guy was going frantic in the bedroom finding his shoes.

"Connie had you hid my shoes." Shouted guy to Connie.

"no and just on a pair on you are worse then a female." Shouted Connie back to guy.

A little bit later guy came down.

He was wearing a suit he had a carrier bag with a pair of decent shoes but he put on Connie slippers just to put a point across that not any pair of shoes are ideal.

"well then what do you think then?" asked guy.

"why are you wearing my slippers?" asked Connie

"you said to wear any shoes." Said guy.

"well I didn't mean wear them….grace are you ready get?" asked Connie.

"I will be down soon….mummy can you do my hair." Asked grace.

Connie walked to graces room.

She done graces hair in a bun as that is what grace wanted.

They all was down stairs and ready.

They went to the engagement.

They got there like Zoe and max got there early to make sure everything was going how was planed.

"grace do you want anything to eat or drink." Asked Connie.

"no mummy." Said grace.

"you mean you are not hungry for the first time ever." Said guy.

"she just deny want any food I can though right?" asked Connie.

"I dunno I think you should wait and you do know that dress shows that you have a baby bump." Said guy.

Connie just gave him a stare.

Zoe and max was the first few people to arrive.

"hi guys." Said max.

"Connie you look really good." Said Zoe.

"hi ya." Said guy.

"thanks Zoe." Said Connie.

Soon grace ran over with chocolate all over her.

"hello there." Said Zoe.

"grace how did you even get to the food come on." Said Connie.

Connie and grace walked off to clean her from all of the chocolate.

A little bit later Connie had cleaned grace and loads of people were there.

"so do you think you and guy would have another baby after this one?" asked Zoe.

"yeah we want the baby to have a younger brother or sister a close age to it." Said Connie.

"me and max are trying you never know I could be pregnant now." Said Zoe.

"well you should not be drinking." Said Connie.

"it is so early it wouldn't matter." Said Zoe.

Connie walked off as she had spent to much time talking to her what may as well be classed as the VIPs.

while Connie was searing for guy Robyn came over to her to congratulate her on the engagement of them.

"hi Robyn." Said Connie.

"Mrs Beauchamp i just wanted to say congratulations on the engagement." Said Robyn.

"look Robyn you can call me Connie out of work just not at work." said Connie.

"can I ask you a question." Asked Robyn.

"it depends what it is." Said Connie.

"you might get offended by it." Said Robyn.

"just tell me what it is." Said Connie.

"Are you having a baby." Asked Robyn.

"Yeah I am but don't tell anyone." Said Connie she whispered she could tell Robyn because she was trust worthy Connie had told Robyn a few secrets which were kept by.

It was a few days after the engagement parties.

"Connie can I speak to you?" asked Zoe.

"sure what?" asked Connie.

They walked over to a area where no one could hear.

"I think that I am pregnant." Said Zoe.

"you what?" asked Connie.

"but I am not sure." Said Zoe.

"well there is a way of finding out." said Connie.

"go to the pharmacy?" asked Zoe.

"yep right." Said Connie.

They went to the pharmacy got a test and then went to the toilets she took the test and then went in to the main area to wait with Connie.

"can you look at it I cannot look." Said Zoe.

"I remember with grace and this one finding out if I was pregnant." Said Connie.

Zoe handed the pregnancy test to Connie.

"what does it say?" asked Zoe.

"Zoe I do not know how to tell you this…./your pregnant." Said Connie.

"did you just say im." Said Zoe.

"yeah your." Said Connie.

"I never thought I would." Said Zoe.

"well done." Said Connie.

"thank you." Said Zoe.

Thank you for reading please review need 2 to carry on please keep.

Well I Hope this chapter was ok hopefully it is though and longer than what I can be.


	15. your

As more people wanted her to be pregnant both Connie and Zoe are pregnant.

Keep reviewing2 more reviews and then the next one.

It was a couple of days later it turned out that Zoe was further along then Connie she was 11 weeks 6 days pregnant while Connie was only now 6 weeks 5 days. Even though she had only just found out it was nearly zoes 12 week scan (one day to be precise.) so Zoe spoke to her doctor and arranged a appointment. Today they had a serious case that they had to work together.

"we should really put that in to stop the bleed." Said Zoe holding a drain.

"if anything that will make the bleed more." Said Connie.

"Well what should we do put a dressing on and then watch him bleed to death." Said Zoe.

"Haven't you ever heard of a theatre." Said Connie.

"They are fully booked." said Zoe.

"It wasn't last time I checked." Said Connie.

"Well there is a free theatre but some of the staff couldn't come in today because of this issue." Said Zoe.

"Well then one theatre free two consultants we could do it." Said Connie.

"Look you might be a surgeon but not me." Said Zoe.

"Well then you can learn." Said Connie.

"Can't we do something different." Said Zoe.

"Yeah we could see if it clots but as he has already lost this amount of blood it is doubtful." said Connie.

"Fine then wait and then see." Said Zoe.

"Fine but you can take me off this case because I will not watch a person die when I know that there is more what can be done to save him." Said Connie.

She walked out of the ED and into the office. Zoe also left and went to the office.

"Fine do what you want but he could still die." Said Zoe.

"What is the point we would need to give theatre a warning and then prepped he is lucky if he has a hour left." Said Connie.

"Oh I thought that the great Mrs Beauchamp would nearly do anything to put someone in theatre even if they did not really need it." Said Zoe.

"Yes I would put a patient in to theatre because they don't need it." Said Connie but in a sarcastic voice.

"Look I do not know what your problem is but I am the clinical lead I make the decisions." Said Zoe.

"Oh really." Said Connie.

"Yeah and if you don't like it well I do not care.

"So Mrs clinical lead you would rather let a man die." Said Connie.

"yeah because taking him into theatre would give him 100% chance." Said Zoe.

"no it would not but at least then we could say there was nothing else that could be done." Said Connie.

"I have told to that you could but still you are sitting there." Said Zoe.

"because it is already to late." Said Connie.

"well then stop having a go at me." Said Zoe.

Zoe stormed out of the room.

On the ED guy was around he went over to Zoe.

"Hello what is wrong." asked guy.

"Ask your agitating fiancé." Said Zoe.

She went off not wanting to say anything anymore.

In the office Connie was also annoyed. But then she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach she put her hand on it and with the other hand held on to the desk. After half hour help finally came….guy.

"Connie are you ok?" asked guy.

"Yeah…..i…am…so…fine." said Connie having to take deep breaths through each word.

"Wait here and I will get some help." Said guy.

"no…you…can….not….leave." said Connie.

In stead guy shouted for Tess as she already knew Connie was having a baby.

Zoe and max were in another part of the hospital talking to one another.

"I thought you to was getting along." Said max.

"Only out of work now." Said Zoe.

"When can we get this scan?" asked max.

"We could get done now it is only a day and then we can tell people." Said Zoe.

They got out of their chairs and made there way to the ward where they done the pregnancy ultrasounds.

While they were walking down the corridor they were talking about having it.

"So why do you want it today." Asked max.

"So I can tell everyone before she can." Said Zoe.

"That is a bit harsh well you probably would tell everyone before her anyeay." Said max.

"Escaly true." Said Zoe.

They got there and said their names and got told to wait.

Soon they got asked to go in.

The room was a bright colour but was plain as it only really had a bed and the ultra sound in the room.

Zoe and max went over to the bed and zpe went onto it she lifted her top and there was a tiny bump.

The person got the gell and put it on and got the ultra sound and placed it on to her stomach.

At the same time Connie had finally got a bed on the ED and also had to have one luckily this time she was conscious and the pain had gone but they wanted to cheek.

She and guy saw the baby and heard a tiny heart beat Connie was now crying but was because she was happy.

Zoe and max was looking at the screen and could hear the babys heartbeat.

The person asked them if they would like a photo and they said yeas to it.

Connie and guy also got a photo as you could see the baby though you could only abouts see it on there.

Zoe and max got back to the ward and got everyone to gather round but then she relisded that Connie was not there.

"Hello everyone me and Zoe have something to tell you." Said max.

"Where's Connie?" asked Zoe.

"That does not matter." Said Tess.

"She is not seeing anyone except guy." Said lily.

"Um the?" asked max.

"Yeah me and max are going to have a baby." Said Zoe as she gave the picture to max to give to the rest of the staff.

Zoe walked over to Tess so she could tell her what was happening.

"She got a bit stressed and she was at high risk of her and the baby dying she and the baby are stable luckily she was stable enough to be in a bay we are moving to resus as a precaution." Said Tess.

Zoe looked at the chart and went to the bed as she knew which name she would have. She went in to the room/bay and saw Connie she looked really weak but happy her and guy hadn't even acnlolaegd her as they were to happy looking at the baby photo and talking about having grace come to the hospital and arranging her to stay with Connie while she was in hospital.

"I think it is the time for you to say what happened." Said guy.

"you already know what it was." Said Connie.

"In detail." Said guy.

"Me and Zoe had a argument she left I was by myself like it for half hour." Said Connie.

Zoe walked in more.

"I am so sorry." Said Zoe.

Connie and guy looked towards her.

"you're sorry look at what you have done to my fiancé." said guy.

"I did not make her have this." Said Zoe.

Connie put out her arm.

"guy just leave it don't get angry over this." Said Connie.

"no to many near deaths have happened because of her I am phoning the board tommrow." Said guy.

He went out of the bay leaving Connie and Zoe to be in shock and the rest of the ward to just be standing wondering what had happened in the bay/ room.

I would have updated sooner but I was watching casualty and I could not go on after 7 last night anyway as my parents won't let me on a Saturday (spoiler if you did not watch casualty last night.). Last night with Connie and Zoe was quite shocking Zoe lost her temper big style and Connie forgave her what had happened to them mind you she was with guy going together in a taxi in the end of it.

Thank you for reading I am hoping to make the chapters about this long now when I have enough time and also tomorrow I cannot update but I will try to give you a long bit tonight and Tuesday.


	16. before

Thanks for all of the support and to everyone who is reading/reviewing favourite/following.

This is only a short chapter because I wasn't even ment to do one today.

I am writing a new story which will be coming on during this one it is basically for a few years when they have the kids. Can you please tell me if you would read it thank you.

2 more reviews and one new chapter or no.

* * *

Zoe had to be off for a few days on suspicion before having a meeting to give her even more punishment.

Connie was in her office she had been told by guy that she had to write a letter to the board and had to be to them before the meeting.

'_Dear board,_

_After what happened I have been asked me to write to explain what had happened so this is it._

_Zoe is not to blame she and I had a argument but I was also involved._

_If anything she saved me as I do believe it would have happened as I had pain already if anything Zoe helped me as after the argument she told guy where I was so he knew where._

_Please do not punish Zoe she did not do anything._

_Guy is just annoyed that is all._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mrs Beauchamp.'_

I said it was short sorry but I do not like not updating this story as you all have supported me and keep me writing to thank you.


	17. punishment

hello 2 more reviews and then chapter.

Sorry that haven't been long suffering migrans and really busy recently.

* * *

Today they had a two hour meeting to discuss what will happen to Zoe.

They walked into the room Zoe Connie 2 members of the board and guy was there.

"hello this meeting is about zoes behaviour." Said guy.

"this is so silly." Said Zoe.

"so Connie has decided not to have her face being punishment." Said a member of the bords.

"this is so silly." Said Connie.

Later on they had made a deal.

Zoe was going to have a few more days off and Connie was going to be acting clinical lead.

Zoe went home after getting some stuff.

Connie walked on to the ward and got the staff there.

"Wheres dr Hannah Mrs Beauchamp?" asked Robyn.

Connie climbed on to the desk bit.

"dr Hannah has to have a few days off I am acting clinical lead that does not mean she will not be back and have her normal job back." Said Connie.

"What that?" asked max.

"Well we will see what she is like." Said noel under his breath to Tess.

Connie got off the desk and then went to the office.

Guy then just after walked in.

"They all probably hate me." Said Connie.

"But now is our chance." Said guy.

"You what?" asked Connie.

"You could be permanent clinical lead." Said guy.

"No I could not do that." Said Connie.

"You could." Said guy.

"I will not do that." Said Connie.

"Well we have the chance to change the ward." Said guy.

"We can do a lot in a few days to make it more better." Said Connie.

"We will do it." Said guy.

Noel walked in the office.

What will happen now.

What has he got for Connie to do on the ward.

It is another really short chapter.

I will try and make it longer really busy.


	18. bleeding

I hope this is also long.

2 reviews or no chapter if have less in 1 week I will not update atall.

* * *

Zoe was back after the few days off.

Guy had told Connie and Zoe to go in to the office.

Connie and Zoe in the office.

Guy came.

"Me and the board members decided that we would make Connie more perominat." Said guy.

"Did you just say it." said Connie.

Zoe just looked at him.

Guy left after they and him said goodbye.

Connie and Zoe looked at each other.

Max walked in to the office without knocking.

"Hello again." Said max.

"Can you just give us a few minutes please?" Said Zoe.

Max left.

"I did not know he was going to do that." Said Connie.

"Not only have you made the whole ED totally different but then you take my job." Said Zoe.

"The board members and guy asked what I wanted to change and he said

"Well someone needed to come and make it better at least it is becoming more efficient." Said Connie.

"All you want is the press." Said Zoe.

"We already had that worse ED in the county." Said Connie.

"You don't care at all." Said Zoe.

"Really don't really care you think." Said Connie.

Zoe walked to Connie then slapped her.

"If you actually think you will get my job you are really wrong." Said Zoe.

"Well I didn't want your job but at least it stops you from having it." Said Connie.

Connie was about to walk out of the office.

Zoe grabbed her arm and hit her again. Connie tried to get the grip off her arm but slipped and hit her head on the desk.

"I will not get in trouble." said Zoe.

She left and went into the main bit of the ED like nothing happened.

Connie layed there with her hand on the bump on her head from hitting it she looked down as she could feel something she was bleeding. From her leg but did not know how it had happened to it.

Guy went back in.

He rushed to her.

"Guy I am bleeding there." Said Connie pointing to the bit.

He thought it was the baby and started getting really worried before he saw it was her leg and a medical knife was in her leg.

"There is a knife in your leg." Said guy.

Connie looked.

As she saw it she started to slightly cry from the pain.

He got a medical bag and got a bandage out along with a injection to numb the area.

He put the injection in her leg then quickly got the knife off her leg he got a sterile cloth that had anti infectint and put it on to her leg while sitting the bandage.

He looked at connie she was slightly smiling and thinking him.

He then kissed her and put his hand on her bump.

Thank you for reading.

Please review so I know you are still reading.


	19. mystery

I only want 1 review (or more) for me to update the next chapter.

i will have a 2 reviews per chapter unless more then 2 reviews are on that chapter.

* * *

Guy left to find Connie someone to stich her leg.

He found Tess and asked her if she could they went in to the office and Tess stitched her leg.

"What happened for you to fall?" asked guy.

"I must have tripped I do not really remember." said Connie.

Soon Tess left and Connie and guy were left together.

Guy decided to phone and say he had to go home to look after Connie.

They got home and sat Connie down in the living room.

He told Connie to not go to sleep and he went in to the kitchen to get him and Connie something to drink and something to eat as well.

"We are getting the builders tomorrow." Said guy.

"What builders?" asked Connie she was tired and wasn't really paying attention to things related to work.

"The area which is being made." Said guy.

"I have asked Robyn to be the lead nurse for that can we talk about things that are not work as well." Said Connie it was more of a request then a question.

"Ok what?" asked guy.

"Anything maybe." Said Connie.

"We could talk about the baby?" asked guy.

"Ok then what about it?" asked Connie.

"When is the 12 week scan?" asked guy.

"Well I am 10 weeks now." Said Connie.

"So soon." Said guy.

"Yeah I will book it when I have some time." Said Connie.

"And I will be there for the scan to." Said guy.

Connie was back the next day.

She walked in the office with guy Zoe was there.

"Hi Zoe." Said Connie.

"The board members and I have come to a decision Connie is permanently going to be clinical lead but it has been a issue of her being pregnant having a baby so we are joining together." Said guy.

"So both of us are clinical lead?" asked Zoe.

Us two?" asked Connie.

"That right." Said guy.

"I guess it can work." Said Zoe.

"There is going to be builders in I want you both away due to the dust and anything else that could cause harm to you or the baby." Said guy.

"I need to go." Said Connie.

Connie left and guy.

"Are you ok Connie?" asked guy.

"Yeah it is just pregnancy." Said Connie.

"Whats wrong?" asked guy.

"I have to go toilet more because the blood through the kidneys and I have to drink more as well." Said Connie.

Max walked in to the office.

"Hi how are you?" asked max.

"Got my job back." Said Zoe.

"How then?" asked max.

"Well Connie and me how are you?" asked Zoe.

Her beeper went off before max could answer she left.

She charged in to resus were Connie was already there however they was not treating the same patient 2 patients had come in and was in resus Connie treating one Zoe treating other one.

"You are treating the other patient." Said Connie.

"Whats happened?" asked Zoe.

"The dad had brought them in but would not say." Said Tess.

Max went in to resus.

"Can you get me a portable x-ray." Said Zoe.

"He is going in to VF." Said Connie.

She looked at the screen what was starting to make the beeping noise.

Lily ran and got the crash trolley.

She ran with it and got it set.

Connie got the pads and put it on the person and looked at lily.

"It ready." said lily.

"Charge 120 and clear." Said Connie as she grabbed the paddles and put it on the man.

The defululartor done the shock.

They put the oxygen mask back on the man and Connie started doing compressions.

"There is still no output." Said lily.

"Charge again 180 and clear." Said Connie putting the pads and defubulartor back on.

Everybody moved back off and she shocked the person again.

After they put the oxygen mask on and carried on doing compressions.

They repeated this 2 more times.

"I do not think we can do any more." Said Tess.

The person that was being treated by Zoe was conscious also knew who he was.

"You cannot let him die please help him." Said the young girl.

"His wife she is pregnant." Said Zoe so they knew.

"We have to carry on." Said Connie.

They did it 4 more times the person got a weak heart beat.

"He needs to go to HDU look after my patient and I will phone them." Said Zoe.

Zoe went out of resus.

Robyn waked in to the area.

"Mrs Beauchamp some one is here." said Robyn.

"Ok then." Said Connie she looked at Tess in a way to ask to look after the patients.

Connie went.

She went out of resus.

She turned around and she could not believe who it was she put her hand to her upper stomach in shock.

"Hello Connie." Said the person to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Connie in shock and anger.

"Is there some were we can go to talk thithout people around?" asked the person ignoring her question.

"You can go to my office." Said Connie.

Back on the ward Zoe had phoned and was about to go to Connie went she realised she was not there.

She looked around but she could not see her any were.

Who is the mysterious person? Find out in the next chapter.

I hope this is longer. And sorry for the defibulator spelling I tried to correct it several times.


	20. ghost

Hello i hope you like it.

I want 2 more reviews Or I will not post Iin till I do.

* * *

"What has happened since I left you?" asked him.

"Well I left you and Jayne left which think you know." Said Connie.

"We can be back with each other then." Said he walking towards her.

"No we cannot be john." Said Connie turning around a bit.

"Well why?" asked john.

"Im engaged." Said Connie.

"I was married that did not stop you." said john.

"I am also pregnant and I love my fiancé so it is different." Said Connie.

"I will see you as often as I want I will get you." Said john.

"You will not get me." said Connie.

"I will." Said john.

"You won't." Said Connie.

John went.

Connie didn't know what to do.

Then Zoe walked in.

She went to sit down.

"Hi how are you?" asked Zoe.

"Fine thanks how are you?" asked Connie.

"Im fine thank you." Said Zoe.

"Well that is good." said Connie.

Then Connie got 2 emails one from the hospital and one from someone not known.

'Dear Connie,

In 1 week it is your 12 week scan. We want to do a scan just before then as we need to constantly test it.

Please see us when next free.

You do not need a appointment and will make a appointment for your official 12 week scan. Your fiancé and be with you at the scan. Thankyou.

Connie opened the next message.

'Hello Connie,

I will be going to the office as I have some thing to tell you. It is quite important.

I will also pick you from work. Love you.

Love guy.'

A little bit later guy went tin to the office.

"Hi how are you both?" asked guy.

"I need to talk to you." Said Connie.

"Whats wrong?" asked guy.

"The doctor had asked me to go for a scan as soon as." Said Connie.

"Not any thing wrong?" asked guy.

"No it is just because of what has happened." Said Connie.

"Do you want to go with me?" asked guy.

"If you want to come." Said Connie.

"Let's go." Said guy.

They had the scan and made the 12 week scan.

The baby was healthy and they could see it better then the other times.

Really short as I could not think what to put in this chapter. The next chapter should have more as I have more ideas for it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing it. And please keep reviewing it even if it is every few chapters just to let me know you are reading it.


	21. scaning

Hello I want reviews.

Please keep on reviewing thank you.

At least one more.

If I spell lilys name wrong let me know with her correct name please thank you.

Can you follow me and a other person on twitter please.

Details at the end of the chapter.

* * *

It was the 12 week scan for Connie.

She went to the doctors and had the scan they talked about how she was feeling.

"so what have you had?" asked doctor.

"well really not a lot of symptoms back ache and need to pee a lot." Said Connie.

"so how do you feel mr self?" asked doctor.

"it ok." Said guy.

Connie and guy left and went back to the ward.

Connie was walking with a ultrasound picture in her hand.

Lily walked over to Connie.

She looked down at the picture but couldn't see the image on it.

"what is that mrs beauchamp?" asked lily.

"it is a sectret dr chow." Said Connie.

Connie walked off and went to the cetre of the ed.

She got everyone to go over.

"mr self." said Tess in a shoked voice wondering why he was there.

"I have something to say I am leaving for a few months in a few months time." Said Connie.

"that is a mouthful." Said fletch.

"where is dr Hannah?" asked Connie.

"you cannot do that." Said Zoe.

It was from one of the cubicales.

Then Zoe came out with a cut on her leg.

Evetyoone looked at Zoe.

Connie ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

"what happeed?" asked Connie.

"the person got a knife and cut me with it." Said Zoe.

"ok go in the office." Said Connie.

they walk in to the office together.

Connie sorts the leg.

"thanks Connie." Said Zoe.

"it ok." said Connie.

It is short but please review i thaught I woyuld update with something as I have not in a while.

Kj_l_b me this can tell you when I will be updating any of my stories casualtyfan48 they have really good spoilers and tweets.


	22. peeing

can i have two more reviews. 2.

I will not update if less.

(SPOILER Zoe is leaving the ED.)

If you want to find out about updates on any of my fanfictions go to my twitter page

kj_l_b.

Connie and guy was in the office.

They had just been talking and Connie was about to leave.

Connie walked to the door.

She tried to open it but could not.

"Guy I can not open the door." said Connie.

"Do not be stupid." Said guy.

"I am being really serious." Said Connie.

"Let me try to get it done." Said guy.

He tried but could not get it to open.

They was trapped in that office.

"So what do we do?" asked Connie.

"Do you have your phone?" asked guy.

"No I left it on the desk wheres yours?" asked Connie.

"In my office have you got your computer?" asked guy.

"No some one took my charger so Charlie took it to get it charged." Said Connie.

"So stuck in this office." Said guy.

"Force the door to open." Said Connie.

"How and what break the door." Said guy.

"We could smash a window." Said Connie.

"Do you know how much window cost?" asked guy.

"Please do something the baby is making me need a pee." Said Connie.

"I cannot do any thing." Said guy.

"Just try and do any thing." said Connie.

A hour later and they was still in the room.

Connie was walking around and guy just stood.

"How are you feeling?" asked guy.

"I need to go toilet and need food." Said Connie.

"When was your break?" asked guy.

"A little while ago." Said Connie.

"Well you can not go." Said guy.

She stared at him.

A while later Zoe came to the door and could not get in and guy realised this but Connie did not as she was busy looking at a picture.

When Zoe realised they was stuck in the office she ran to maintenance.

They got guy and Connie out.

"Ok so then I am out I am going to the loo." Said Connie.

"Um we need you to see a patient." Said fletch.

"I really need to go." Said Connie.

"Yeah but saving lives." Said fletch.

Connie walks to the patient.

"Hello my name is Mrs Beauchamp I am clinical lead what has happened?" asked Connie.

"I was r running and I blanked….." said the lady barley being able to speak.

As she was finishing she passed out.

"What had just happened?" Asked guy.

"I do not know." Said Connie.

"There is no monitor." Said Zoe.

"For all we know her heart could have stopped resus now and shook her before." Said Connie.

Fletch runs to get the peddles.

Fletch comes back with them and Zoe puts the pads on and gives Connie the peddles.

"How much?" asked Zoe.

"Do 110 to keep them stable in till we get them in to resus." Said Connie.

"Quickly ok." Said guy.

"Stand clear." Said Connie.

Putts them on and shocks.

"Ventilator here." Said Zoe.

"Guy I am going to have to ask you to go." Said Connie.

Guy turns around to go.

"Resus then?" asked Zoe.

"Right ok." Said Connie.

Guy leaves.

"You can go while we get her in." said Zoe.

"Thanks you." Said Connie.

She smiled at Zoe.

"That's fine." Said Zoe.

She leaves she walked down the corridor and went to the toilets thinking about how she snapped at guy she felt really angry for what she done.

she walked in to the toilet and when she came back out n=and washed her hands she went back ward and turned so her side was in the mirror she looked down her hands on her stomach.

"I love you and I will protect you my child my second life." Said Connie.

A tear went across her face.

She walked to the ED After a little bit of snack.

Thank you for reading.

Fletch has left so mean to have him go.

Hope this is better.

Sorry I would have posted earlier but I am addicted to twitter sorry.

;)


	23. calab

Hello sorry that I have not updated in ages and this chapter is short but I am updating with another in a few minuets but that is short.

* * *

Connie and Zoe decided that they would spend the day together as they had not in ages. However they had to work so they had the idea that what patients come in they would treat together instead. But as there was barley any patients and it was a sunny day they decided they would go out side. It was quiet the only noises were the ambulances that was rear to hear.

"The weather is so nice and I still get to enjoy it what has happened to the bad life." Said Zoe full of joy she was typing away on her computer while enjoying the sun and the gentle warmth of the sun.

"Well you become pregnant it is normally what pregnancy does to you." Said Connie in a dull voice.

"Are you ok you do not seem happy?" Said Zoe trying not to sound as concerned as she was at the time.

"My whole pregnancy I have been stuck on a hospital bed from falls and things I really worry about the baby and I do not want any thing to happen to it." She said and started to cry slightly.

"It is normal Connie to have these days that you are sad and the baby has survived a lot I am sure that it can survive Connie." Said Zoe in a kind gentle voice to reassure her friend.

"Well thank you Zoe." Said Connie in a nice voice.

"it is ok that is what well I guess enemies are for." Said Zoe.

They both laughed at her comment.

Zoe walked over to Connie and they sheared a girl hug tighter. That was interrupted when Caleb came over.

"Ah look at the lovers." Said Caleb as a joke.

"What do you want?" asked Connie in a sigh.

Connie and Zoe broke off the hug that they were sharing.

"You know if you was not engaged to guy I would ask you out." Said Caleb in a serious but fun way.

"What you would ask out a pregnant w….Oman." said Connie barley being able to speak as she has accidently revealed the secret.

"Your p..re..g..nant..?" asked Caleb in a lot of shock.

"Yeah I am but please do not tell any one." Said Connie sacred that he would tell them all that she is.

"I will not I promise. How far are you as you can only slight tell." said Caleb trying not to offend her by saying that the baby can be slightly noticed.

"14 weeks." Said Connie and sounding like a proud mum to be.

"But Zoe is pregnant to are you?" asked Caleb slight confused by this situation that was happening.

"I am." Said Zoe stating that it was true.

"So both of you are pregnant?" asked Caleb trying to think about what was happening.

"Yeah both." Said Zoe trying to make it basic to let him get his head around that idea.

"I have to go I will see you soon." Said Connie getting off her seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Caleb sounding sad about her going.

"I am having some thing to eat and going to the loo if you really want to join me there." Said Connie in a sarcastic voice about Caleb going with her.

"i think I know the answer to that." said Caleb smiling and happy voice.

Connie rolled her eyes and walked to the entrance of the ED.

Caleb followed.

"Don't you even think about it." Said Connie because she knew what he was doing.

Caleb stopped suddenly as he did not want to mess around with Connie.

"Normal Connie was meaning can you imagine a pregnant one that is un bearable." Said Caleb to Zoe sitting.

Zoe did not reply.

Back on the ED Connie was getting her food.

"That will be £2 Mrs Beauchamp."

"£2. You expect me to pay that?" asked Connie in a demand voice.

"It is on discount though for you though."

"I do not care if it is discount it is a snack bar that is small give me a pack of biscuits as they are cheap." Said Connie deep anger but calm a little slightly.

When they had done she went to the loo where Robyn was.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" asked Robyn as Connie walked in the room.

"What Robyn?" asked Connie in a nice voice.

"Can I speak to you?" asked Robyn in a kind voice.

"in here?" asked Connie sounding shocked a bit.

"yeah it is private and I thought you was only coming in here to re do your lipstick or some thing?" asked Robyn not wanting to be judgey.

"No I was going to the toilet but if you need to talk then I will listen to you." Said Connie sounding nice and slightly concerned for the nurse that she liked to talk to about things.

"I have heard a rumour."

"About me?"

"No it is about some one else."

"I do not do gossiping."

"But it needs to be sorted?"

"Who then is it about?"

"Zoe max."

"They need to sort it out."

"They can't."

"Why not?"

"It is about him getting a high pay rise."

"There is no pay rise don't worry."

"But how do you know?"

"If there was I would know and you and lily would be able to have it."

"What if he did not say?"

"There is not enough money in the NHS and hospital for it."

"Ok then."

"Ok then."

"So how are you Mrs Beauchamp?"

"Mrs Beauchamp is fine thank you."

"How is the baby?"

"It is fine think you how are you?"

"I am in a really good mood."

"Ok why?"

"I just am kina."

"Right ok."

"Can I see the ultra sound picture?"

"Yeah I have got it on me."

"Thank you."

Connie shows Robyn the picture of the baby and Robyn looks at Connie and then smiles before she leaves mining a thank you.

Connie smiled back before going to the toilet and then went back to Zoe.

Thank you for reading it is short but I wanted to get a chapter done. And thank you to my twitter friends for the support on it just let me know when you have read it and I will write 25 and 26. : ).


	24. kicking

Hello I thought as you waited so long that I would up date with chapter 24 on the same day.

This is short so sorry and thank you to the twitter girls who are supporting me on it love you xx .

* * *

Connie and Zoe was sitting in the office with the door open as Connie had a fear of having the door closed as the door accident happened.

Then fletch ran in to the office.

"You better go back out." Said Zoe in a joke.

"Why should he leave." Asked Connie slight confused by what Zoe said to her.

"Because he did not knock." Said Zoe messing around slight.

"Ok then." Said Connie in a sarcastic voice to her.

"I need one of you in resus." Said fletch.

Connie got off her chair and went.

They both went to resus.

"Ok what has happened then?" asked Connie shouting to get the attention.

"28 year old female she fell." said Ashleigh a new nurse.

"And who are you?" asked Connie in a slightly horrible voice.

"I am Ashleigh the new nurse." She said in a nice voice she was very cherpy and enthusiastic as well.

"You was ment to go to the office." Said Connie in a stern voice.

"Sorry Mrs?" asked Ashleigh she knew the name started with Mrs but did not know the rest of the name.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Said Connie calmed down slight.

"She is as well pregnant." Said Ashleigh to in form Connie of the person status.

Connie stared at Ashleigh for a second in worry.

Then Connie nearly fainted but fletch grabbed her.

"Connie. get Mr self please." Said fletch shouting worried for his boss.

"No I am fine fletch." Said Connie quite weak in saying that.

"I will go and get him." Said a trainee doctor.

They went to get him.

"Fletch I am fine ok." Said Connie trying to stop him worry.

Fletch got her over to the edge of a free bed out side of resus.

Guy came over and the trainee doctor walked some were.

"Are you ok Connie?" asked guy worried about the situation.

"Yeah I am ok i was finding that a patient were pregnant." Said Connie barley making any sense to him though.

"Are you sure as you do not make any sense." Said guy slightly worried more.

"It is as I am tired that's all." Said Connie closing her eyes a little.

Guy kissed her cheek and put one of his hands on her stomach where the baby is.

And Connie put her hand with guy hand.

In the office max and Zoe were tighter.

They were talking to each other and max and Zoe had there hand on her stomach were the baby is lying.

They sat there enjoying the small amount of time they had together.

Suddenly they felt a kick their first kick they felt.

"The baby." Said Zoe crying in joyness.

"We both felt the first noticeable kick." Said max so happy at that.


	25. supprised

I will not put on a chapter for a few days.

I hope this is long for you toos.

* * *

Zoe and max was still in the office. They were talking about the wonderful experience they had just shared with each other.

"I can not believe I felt it." Said max really happy he was there to feel the kick.

Zoe smiled at max.

"I can not either. do you want to find out its gender when we get the 20 week scan?" asked Zoe really happy at the baby and likeing being with max.

"I do only if you want to as well." Said max putting Zoe first.

They looked in to each others eyes.

"I love you Mr walker." Said Zoe putting her free arm around him giving him a hug.

Max kissed her cheek then resting his fore head on the side of her face.

On the ward were guy and Connie were. They were sitting togher as she had been "discharged" so they sat toghet for a little while on the bed in till some one came to change the bed cover.

"I can not wait to see it." Said guy slightly crying a bit.

"are you really crying." Said Connie laughing a little.

"and I have a surprise for you." Said guy in forming Connie and ignoring what she said to him just then.

"what is this surprise?" asked Connie wondering what was he had planned.

Guy got of the bed and held his hand for Connie to take.

Connie took guy hand and they went out side and to his car.

"go in." said guy in a nice voice.

"I can not leave i have work to do." Said Connie in a kind voice.

"don't worry that has been fixed." Said guy.

"fine then where are we going?" asked Connie.

When they were both in the car he drove.

They was silent for 10 minuets.

"are you ok there?" asked guy because he did not want her to be not comfortable.

"I am ok but want to know ehrer you are going though?" asked Connie as confused by that.

"will have to keep waiting as not there in till a few hours though." Said guy.

"still hours ok where are you taking us?" asked Connie in a demanding voice.

Guy ignored her and carried on driving.

Connie crossed arms like a child in a little sulk while guy laughed.

back on the ED.

Zoe was on a hunt for Connie.

"has any one seen Mrs Beauchamp?" asked Zoe wanting the answers.

"she left." Said fletch in a voice to that she should know it.

"where then?" asked Zoe in a angry voice.

"I do not know she went." Said fletch not knowing where he had took her.

Zoe went in to the office in anger and phoned guys mobile.

In the car guy was reviceing the call.

"can you answer that please Connie?" asked guy in a nice voice.

"I can not anwasr your phone it says work so it will be to you privately guy." Said Connie sitting there speaking like she could not believe what he said to her then.

"can you see who it was thank you." Said guy in a demanding styles.

"its Zoe." Said Connie in a shocked way.

back on the ED the phone had rang.

Zoe was really annoyed with Connie. so she decided to phone her to see if there was any answer.

In the car Connie was receiving the call.

She looked at it and she knew that there was some thing wrong first guy and her.

"who is calling you then?" asked guy in a demanding voice to Connie.

"its Zoe." Said Connie in a shocked and worried way.

"answer it." Said guy telling her what to do.

"ok then." Said Connie. she took the phone and pressed the answer icon then held it to her ear to receive a angry zoe giving her a mouth full of words.

Connie put the phone down and sighed.

"Zoe angry?" asked guy in a sigh to mimic connies reaction.

"yeah angry is just nothing to describe how she was." Said Connie sounding tired and angry at zoes reaction.

"she is getting on my nerves." Said guy in a annoy voice.

"you really do not like her?" said Connie in a nice voice also sad at how he was with her.

Connie put her hand on the top of his arm.

"she acts like a child and she is still clinical lead thanks to you defending her." Said guy and a angered voice.

Connie gave guy a horrible look.

"she is a amazing clinical lead and a consultant all she needed was a little bit of help." said Connie backing Zoe.

"that ED could have been and still can be yours all you have to do is say ok." Said guy ignoring what she said a little bit.

"I do want the ED for me but that would not be kind to her." Said Connie in a angry voice.

"you have 2 choices and you need to choose one very soon but wait in till you have seen the other choice." said guy in a calmed voice.

Connie folded her arms and smiled making sure guy did not see.

They stayed silent for half a hour. Connie kept thinking about guy saying that she can have the ED. How could he say that. Make Zoe quit or fire her for no reasoning.

"If I did take the ED what would happen to Zoe then?" asked Connie being slightly curious.

"She would not be needed in the ED." Said guy in a dull voice.

Connie looked over her eyes full of anger.

"You would fire her?" asked Connie she was annoyed at how he was being with the 2 clinical leads.

"Yeah you would not need her. Would you?" asked guy in a commanded voice.

Connie looked at him and stayed silent. He knew what the answer would be and she knew she did not have to tell him what it would be as well.

Connie looked out the window. She could see some thing in the distance was that.. The beach?

"Have you took me to the beach?" asked Connie in a nice voice and shocked.

"yeah I have took you to the beach is that ok?" said guy in a sarcastic voice.

Connie gave him a mean but joke look.

The sun was really bright and it was not to hot but was not cold the air was frech and it was in a blue sky there was no clouds and the birds were flying around with their singing occasionally.

Connie looked around like a child very happy.

They was getting closer to the place that they wanted to be the sea could be smelt and the sand going more in to eyes view.

They drove in the car. in till they got to a car park by the sand.

They was at the coast and the beach.

guy got out of the car and opened the door for Connie with a hand for her to have when she was getting out of the car.

Connie got guys hand and got out of the car she let go and sorted her dress while looking at the sand and the clear and blue sea.

They went to the area where the sea came on to the beach and messed around like children again in till they was tired.

They sat on the sand and guy placed his hand on connies tummy she looked over and smiled at him with a nice smile.

It was nearly the end of the afternoon and Connie was ready to go back to her home when guy told her that he had another surprise.

he went back in to the car and Connie did to and they went to a house.

"what is this house?" asked Connie wanting to know why guy had took her to a house.

"go and have a look in the house." Said guy in a nice way and hugging her with one arm.

Connie went in to the house followed by a joyful guy.

"this home is massive so big isn't it." Said Connie looking towards guy.

"this is the surprise it is our new home." Said guy walking over to Connie.

Connie looked at him with shock and suppried. a new home for him and her why did he want to live away from the hospital he was saying that they should quit maybe then.

"why have you taken me here?" asked Connie in a scared way.

"I have £20,0000 in the bank and have already brought the house we can live here and raise grace and the baby in a peaceful area you do not have your mum and dad and grace can come as well." Said guy wanting a reaction from Connie that was going to be a kind one and not horrified or annoyed.

But he did not get that Connie looked at him with a horrible stare and horriefd look and that she was not going to go to there.

Guy got back to the car with her and they went home. They was silent most of the way home.

Back on the ED Zoe was raging.

Find out what happen in the next chapter.

sorry if this does not make any sense I was rushing it as I am not going to post a nouther and I have been really not well the last few days which not a lot of people knew about. Sorry about that also.


	26. twist

Hello this is going to be a Connie based chapter with 2 twists and then chapter 27 and chapter 28 will be a Zoe focused ones.

When some thing happens Connie has more decisions then what she can handle and when she sees grace so happy what will she deicide to do could the latest decision make grace more happy?

* * *

Zoe was in the middle of the ED looking for Connie and guy as they were ment to be back. Well they should not have even went.

Connie and guy got to the ED and Zoe saw them and went over in anger to them. Connie and guy just walked over in a normal way.

Zoe charged over to them.

When they came to each other they stopped.

"Where have you been I have been waiting for you to come back?" asked Zoe in oure anger and annoyed.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Connie in a annoyed way.

"Yeah because not only did you leave the ED you did not tell me where you was going to." Said Zoe in a sigh and informative voice.

"You do not need to know all that you need to know is that i resign." said Connie in a calm voice.

The ED stopped and looked at her. Zoe and guy looked at her in shock.

"Wait what?" asked Zoe really shocked at what Connie said.

"I am not joking. Guy brought a house it is the dream house I want to leave it is on the coast grace and the baby would have a happier life and I would be able to be at home all times." Said Connie.

As Connie said it tears were rolling down her face. She did not know if they were from happiness or sadness all she knew was this is what she wanted to do.

"Connie Beauchamp a stay at home mum." Said Zoe becoming more shocked by the second.

"This is the only way that me and my family can be happy. Apart from the hospital there is nothing left for me at holby." Said Connie in a more blank voice.

"Your dad is still alive." Said Zoe in a nice voice reassuring Connie that there is a still thing for her where she lives still.

"My dad is barely alive it is only a machine that is keeping him alive. I can not keep him suffering." Said Connie sad and informing Zoe.

"Please do not go." Said Zoe.

Connie gave Zoe a hug and then pulled away from her giving her a nod to say that it is fine and that she would be fine by her self.

"I am handing in my resignation with immediate effect this would have been my last shift. Thank you for all the stuff you have done for me I will miss you even if we did not always like eachother." Said

Connie nearly crying she turned to guy and looked at him then turned her head to Zoe then walked away.

Connie went to the office.

"What have you said?" asked Zoe in a frustrated voice. She was not going to let her friend who she was really close to leave they were really close recent.

"Thought she was not going to." Said guy shocked at what had happened and the situation.

"You better make sure that she stays I am not losing a friend over your stupidity." Said Zoe becoming more and more un happy.

"It was a spare the moment she was not ment to agree it was only ment to be a sea side house." Said guy defending what he had ment.

In the office what Connie was in.

Connie was crying and then Caleb came in to see how she is.

"Are you ok of course you are not fine." Said Caleb speaking in a kind voice.

"No I do not want to leave." Said Connie near silent and really deeply crying.

"Why then did you say?" asked Caleb going over and placing his hand on her arm and talking in a calming way.

"I think it was just at the time I have to go." Said Connie getting off the desk that she was sitting on to and went to get guy.

She left the office Caleb just stayed and then went.

Connie found guy and went to him.

"Well I found you then." Said guy in a joking way.

"Forget what was just said I want to be here." Said Connie.

"I would not have let you go any way." Said guy defending what was just said.

"I would not have gone but you wanted.." said Connie before guy interrupt.

"I ment for breaks." Said guy in a kind voice.

"Ok so the resignation is not official?" asked Connie with concern but relived.

"You are still here." Said guy reassuring Connie that her job was hers.

"Ok then." Said Connie with trying not to reveal her relief.

Zoe walked over to Connie and guy as she needed to inform Connie.

"There is some one waiting for you in the office." Said Zoe walking over to them.

"Well who is it?" asked Connie as she had no one to see then.

"I do not know a man he says you will know." Said Zoe kind of slow as she did not know what was going on at the time.

"I have not got any one to speak to though. And I need to get grace." Said Connie with slight anger as she did not have time to see any one.

"I will get her and bring her here for you after." Said guy in a kind voice and helping Connie.

Connie and guy gave each other a kiss on the cheak before going in different directions.

Max walked over to Zoe behind her.

"Right how are you?" asked max cheeking that his finance was fine.

"I am fine but you you gave me a bit of a fright." Said Zoe in a kind voice to tell him as she was not annoyed a bout it.

"Sorry about.." said max feeling angered at him self but Zoe interrupt.

"Its fine." Said Zoe nice to him as did nothing wrong.

At the car park guy was going to get grace. When he noticed some one by the road near the hospital they looked like they were in pain so guy ran over to them.

When he got there the person fainted.

"Can someone come over please." Shouted guy hoping some one was going to come.

A doctor from one of the other wards came over.

"Whats happened?" asked the young doctor. He looked like he was in his 20s.

"the man was struggling so I went over and he fainted." Said guy.

The doctor paged some other doctors to get a helping hand.

"As I saw you going to your car I am going to just guess you were busy so you can go." Said the doctor in a kind voice.

Guy smiled at the doctor and went.

Guy got in to the car to get Connies daughter as he went past the doctor he smiled at him and drove slowly to make sure he did not accidently get them.

He got to the school and got Connies daughter.

She was very happy and joyfully jumping around.

In the office of the ED Connie walked in to the room.

"Hello Connie." said the person as she looked at them.

"What are.. What you doing here." Asked Connie shocked to see him.

Guy walked to the office with grace and went in.

"Hello I am your dad." said the person bending down.

"Are you?" asked grace.

Connie and guy looked at each other.

Connie nodded her head.

Thank you for reading this chapter I also have another story for Connie and Caleb fans. You can go on my profile to read it.

Zoes wedding is going to be really soon. Thank you for reviews on twitter that ment lot to me even if it is not on here at least I know that people like to read this fan fiction. Sorry. Mistakes.


End file.
